


Equal Exchange

by xiyon



Series: On a Journey [4]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings
Genre: Boy meets girl never starts perfect, F/M, Rikku is angry, Rikku still has a potty mouth and it's still in Al Bhed, Vaan is angry, Yuna is disappointed, and Paine is a pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyon/pseuds/xiyon
Summary: ::Post-World B:: When Vaan and Rikku first met, Rikku had mugged him and Vaan was not happy.





	Equal Exchange

**_A/N:_** More of this unconventional ship. As always, many thanks to Stephen Williams’ English – Al Bhed online translator.

* * *

Equal Exchange

-0-0-0-

It hadn’t even been a full day since he first met Yuna’s cousin and already Vaan wanted to strangle the Al Bhed thief.

He had just landed in the former Necrohol of Nabudis late into the afternoon to resupply. Vaan had then taken to a leisurely stroll, admiring the rebuilding castle-town while musing to himself if Penelo, Kytes, and Filo would want another base now that they were sure the rest of the orphans would be taken care of by Dalmasca’s current Queen, when the unexpected happened.

A thief had attempted to rob him—_him! The sky pirate—_of his airship keys in broad daylight forcing a wild chase thru the developing streets of Nabudis before, finally, cornering her in a dark alley just as the sun began to set. Retribution would have been his, if not for someone who might’ve been Squall if he was a woman came along—and then the darned thief sic’d the madowman at him!

He only just managed to get his keys back from the blonde kleptomaniac before he narrowly escaped a thrashing in the streets.

_Him_, the future-great Sky Pirate Vaan!

And this was all _before_ he actually found out she was Yuna’s cousin!

Indeed, he had bumped into Yuna moments later. She had apparently been looking for the rest of her team when, lo and behold, the sour thief showed up, quickly followed by the berating warrior.

It seemed the circumstances behind the blonde’s crime finally came to light.

Yuna then explained that the Gullwings were stocking up on supplies and were to depart earlier that day, but the captain of their airship, the Celsius, had gotten lost and wouldn’t be able to make it for another day, prompting an impatient Rikku into the act of theft.

Yuna, of course, was not pleased at the hostility Vaan and Rikku showed at each other. The angry Summoner demanded the two make amends else run an errand together.

Naturally, the two wordlessly chose the latter.

That was earlier in the evening.

And now they were still at each other’s throats.

“I oughtta deck you straight to hell!” Vaan shouted amidst the rowdy noise of the tavern. It was a fitting punishment; a man’s airship keys were sacred! “Then the devil itself will actually die!”

“Jokes on you, dumbnuts!” Rikku spat back at him. “I don’t even have a god!”

“Good! Then straight to hell with you, woman!” Vaan hollered and slamming a hand on the desk. “And _dumbnuts_? What are you, five? Is dumbnuts the best you got, you spiral-eyed heathen?”

“Pfft, like you’re a religious man.” Rikku poked his chest accusingly. “_I’ve_ seen you stare at my breasts and booty.”

Vaan scowled. “They’re not _that_ great. I’ve seen much better.”

“Care to share those photos? Y’know—the ones you sharpen your lock pick to at night.”

“Now _that’s _low! I’ll have you know I’ve got a certified buster inside these pants.”

“Puh-lease. My _nub_ is bigger than yours.”

“At least that’s one thing big. I could sharpen my sword on your chest.”

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She slapped his abs with a resounding smack. Rikku internally winced but outwardly appeared stony. “Well, you’re not so hot yourself. This thing’s just as soft as _my _breasts.”

She slapped him again for good measure.

“Stop that!” Vaan glared, but Rikku raised her hand again. “If you slap me again, I’m slapping your chest!”

“You wouldn’t, wuss.” Rikku stuck her tongue out childishly before following through _hard_. She couldn’t quite keep the curse from leaving her lips this time. “Damn!”

“Ouch, damn it!” Vaan cursed at the mighty smack. “That’s it!”

Rikku’s eyes widened and she failed to dodge in time.

“Yeowch! You actually slapped my tit!” She rubbed her reddening breast and glared at him hotly. “What the hell is wrong with you!”

“What’s wrong with you!” Vaan fired back. His eyes briefly dipped to the fingers nursing her tit before quickly scowling at her. “You think you can just smack me thrice and I’d just take it!”

“You almost broke my hand!” Rikku growled, and yet used the same hand to slap his bicep. “You muscle-brained doodoo-head!”

“Don’t make me slap you again!” Vaan warned. “You know I will!”

“If you slap me again, I’m telling Yunie on you.”

_That_ caused Vaan to freeze. And then glare hard. “You damn tattle-tale. You wouldn’t.”

“You’re right. I’m not telling Yunie.” Rikku’s grin suddenly turned vicious. “I’m telling Paine.”

“You’re a damn coward!”

“And you’re a damn pig!”

“Stop calling me a pig!”

“I will if you stop looking at me with that!”

“With what?”

“_Lust_, dumbnuts!”

“Yeah? Well, then stop staring at me, too!”

“You’re half-naked, muscle-head!” Rikku took him in. “I'm distracted by how disgusting you look!”

“Well, _I’ve_ actually got pants, miss scarf and a bikini!”

“Says the guy in just a vest!” Rikku scowled. “Too hot in the dessert for you, dumbnuts?”

She slapped his chiseled chest.

Vaan growled as his blood boiled. When the blonde raised her hand again, Vaan swiftly took hold of her wrist and then stepped into her space, just a breath’s distance from pinning her with his body. “I said _stop that_.”

Rikku wasn’t intimidated and instead only looked up at him challengingly. “Why, you damn pervert?” Her eyes trailed downwards pointedly. “Afraid to confront an embarrassing truth?”

“Rikku.” Vaan called her name lowly.

“What?” The blonde stared deeply into his hazy eyes.

“You’re a damn skank.” He whispered against her hot skin.

Rikku grinned wickedly.

And then bit his lower lip.

A low rumbled from Vaan’s throat had her shivering; the hairs on her skin raised when his other hand gripped her backside and pulled her even closer.

“Kutc, oui'na cu kucrtynh rynt!” Rikku moaned when, at last, her lungs burned for air. Still, her hands pulled his hair roughly as she grinded into his body.

Or he, against hers? She couldn’t tell anymore.

Not in this heat.

“Say what now?” Granted, it wasn’t Vaan’s most eloquent reply but in his defense, he couldn’t even think straight.

Especially not when the bombshell in his arms wrapped both her legs around his waist.

“I said there’s a free room upstairs.” She punctuated with another bite on his lip.

Vaan didn’t need to be told twice.

-0-0-0-

The wooden bed broke at some point, doubling over in the middle such that the Al Bhed thief’s torso was so much lower than her bottom—an offering raised even higher by the unexpected hitch in their angry rutting.

Not that the pirate plundering her from behind minded. Instead, the new position had him growling like a wild and hungry Behemoth.

“Tuh'd oui vilgehk cdub naysehk sa, oui vilgehk cgo benyda pycdynt!” Rikku cursed and tightened around him.

Vaan slapped her booty hard, making her react in all sorts of pleasurable ways than just a throaty squeal.

“Gods, woman,” Vaan growled and groaned out, “I have no idea what you’re saying!”

And with nowhere else to vent, the sky pirate angrily picked up the pace, making the thief shout out.

“Nyf sa! Nyf so ycc mega ed'c dra uhmo puudo oui'mm ajan veht!”

Vaan made a mental note to learn her language.

But that would be for much, _much _later.

-0-0-0-

Rikku felt like a Behemoth’s chew toy when the sun finally pried her eyes open.

Great. She was in an unfamiliar room.

What in Sin’s name happened to her?

“Kuut sunhehk du oui duu, cihcreha.” She murmured sarcastically at the offending light. She would shield her eyes, but her arms felt like jelly. “Ugh. Fryd dra ramm red sa?”

Finding a better solution, she ducked her head and buried herself deeper into the strong and rather salty chest before her…

Rikku’s blood suddenly stilled.

Slowly, fearfully, Rikku tilted her head upwards and saw Vaan’s sleeping face.

And the memories of the previous night raced thru her as quickly as her skin flushed. Certainly, her body _ached_.

“Ur hu, ur hu, ur tysheddo hu.” She panicked, emerald eyes darting around for her clothes. They were strewn all over the room. “Fa—E—_fa _cruimth'd ryja... ur tysh ed.”

Rikku carefully pried his arms from her—and peeled her leg off him—before stealthily slipping from the bed and dressing herself.

By the time she was finished, the Al Bhen woman was finally able to calm herself.

She glanced at the sleeping Dalmascan, noting the small pout on his lightly snoring face. Briefly, she convinced herself he was missing her warmth, and it cast a very conflicting feeling in her.

Rikku quickly dispelled those thoughts.

Leaning down, she cupped his cheek and tasted his lips once more.

“Mycd hekrd fyc zicd vih, cdit.” Rikku murmured as she pulled back. His lips had flattened, but at least he was no longer sad. “Let's—let’s not think too much about it, alright babe?”

And with that, Rikku slipped away on shaky legs.

Absently taking Vaan’s warm vest with her.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Er, this shoulda been longer but I just found out I’m going on another 24 hour duty in the Emergency Department tomorrow. So, yeah—I don’t know if I’ll still be afflicted by the writing bug after said duty, so I’m cutting this short here and posting it now.


End file.
